


Temporary Mother of Dragons

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Gen, Kink Meme, Pre-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: A client needs River to make some dragon eggs...inside her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=4453294#t4453294) at eleventy_kink: In "The Creed of the Kromon" the Kromon turn Charley into a half-human, half Kromon with a drink so she can take care of and later lay eggs for them. I'd like to see this done with River--someone or something making her body adapt to carrying dragon eggs inside of her. Play it straight, play it cracky, but what I'm really looking for is oviposition here (either River having the eggs inserted in her or River laying the eggs).
> 
> I cleaned it up a bit and clarified some things that weren't clear in the original fill.

Day One

I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to carry these dragon eggs. I realized I'd have to spend most of the day in this hospital. I was not expecting to look like I was...oh, around three months pregnant?

I should write about how I'm in hospital in the first place. My client, Carolth, came to my office with two jars. I correctly guessed Carolth brought me unfertilized dragon eggs, extracted from a female dragon, and dragon sperm in two separate jars. I assumed she wanted me to take these items to someone. She said no. “You are to transport these eggs to Drageep.”

“But are those not dragon eggs?”

“I need you to transport fertilized dragon eggs to Drageep.” She patted the jar. “These aren't fertilized.”

“Why can't I take these two jars to Drageep?”

“They're stolen.”

I shrugged. “That's not a problem. I deal with stolen items all the time.”

“Miss Song, decades ago, invaders stole some of Drageep's dragons. I was sent to attempt to save Drageep's dragons after our war with the people who stole them. But by the time I arrived, the invaders let our dragons on their planet die out. All but two, who were in the process of dying themselves. I was able to extract the eggs from a female and the sperm from a male before the invaders caught me. I promised the scientists I would give them eggs from Drageep, to raise them with the dragons that were saved from the invaders.”

“What are you saying?”

“You're a far better thief than I am, and you have the means to incubate this sperm and these eggs so shells can calcify around them. Certainly you can sneak into Drageep and help me present fertilized eggs to Drageep's scientists.”

“Can you explain why you can't incubate the eggs yourself?”

“We reproduce like Zygons.”

“Oh,” I said, knowing full well the ins and outs of Zygon reproduction, which is an asexual process.

“I'll do it,” I said, not fully knowing what I was getting into.

 

Twelve hours after the dragon eggs were inside me and I was inseminated, I saw my waist expand. To be honest, I thought it was all the food I was eating. I woke up from surgery feeling peckish. The ward I was in felt sympathy for me, and they gave me anything they could give me that was loaded in fats and sugars. I barely could stop eating to write this diary entry.

Then I realized the eggs inside of me were growing, faster than I thought they were growing inside of me. I should have known better, to be honest. I calculated the processes in my head, and I realized by the time I was appearing to look pregnant, the eggs were starting to calcify inside of me. They were fooling my body into thinking I was pregnant with a human child. A human child that was going to be born in three days, I might add.

I received a body scan. It revealed two dragon eggs were calcifying inside of me. The doctors were only able to fertilize and place those two eggs inside of me. The other eggs were not as successful as the ones inside me. The doctors were concerned, but I've been through worse. Carrying two dragon eggs should be the least of my worries. 

The doctors informed me I was gaining four pounds for every four hours I was carrying the eggs, which explained why I was eating so much. The eggs were forcing my body to protect them from the outside world until I could arrive in Drageep. I'm hoping that by the time I get there, I'll enter surgery and the Drageep scientists can remove the eggs. I'll be able to work on my body after the eggs are gone. I can work off thirty-six pounds in a few hours. Few humans can say that with a straight face. 

Nurses are frequently coming in and out of my room to make sure my bodily functions are working correctly. They're scared to take me to the toilet. For the moment, everything's working fine, although my desire to eat while they check on me is annoying them. But I can't help it. This is, for lack of better words, a flash pregnancy. 

I've had to take off my bra. My breasts are sore. A reminder to myself: steal some bandage tape and wrap them around my breasts before I leave. Don't want my breasts flying over the place.

That should be it for the moment. But I can't help but rub the bump the eggs were making. I rarely see my body expand and grow in this way. I'm going to cherish this until I can deliver the eggs in Drageep.

 

Day 2

I thought I'd have time to get to Drageep myself. I'd fire up my vortex manipulator and have these eggs pulled out of me. But I feel I won't be able to. I'm going to need to book passage on the Harmony and Redemption. I knew my time in Stormcage would pay off somehow.

My body's still functioning correctly. But I ache all over. My legs ache. My feet ache. My back aches. My breasts ache. I sat up in my chair to write this entry, but mostly I've been lying on the floor, struggling with the pain I feel. I know pain, physical pain. And yet the combination of all this pain is reducing me to a prone position on the floor.

I'm still uncontrollably eating. Still gaining four pounds for every four hours to nurture these beasts inside my stomach, benefiting from my generosity. 

I feel the eggs shift inside me. Feel my growing belly—I look like I'm six months pregnant with twins now. I can see bumps from the eggs pushing against my belly. Must be the scale-like things that form on dragon eggs. If I'm still enough, I can feel the eggs pushing and stretching my body out. My navel's even poked out. And I start to think I deserve this. I start to think I accepted this job because of how I was incubated on Demons Run. My mother, lying prone on some bed, being watched by a sadist, waiting for me to be born, all in pursuit of attempting to create the weapon that would bring the Doctor's downfall. And you and I know how that went. If I succeeded, I wouldn't be writing inside of you right now. 

And then I snapped out of it. I'm only a surrogate. I'm trying to help out a dragon population on another planet. I'm not my mother. I'm not Kovarian. I'm not creating a master race of dragons to kill the Doctor or anyone. I'm incubating dragons eggs and that is it. A short hospital stay and I'll be on my way back to stealing cars as soon as someone parks them on streets.

Enough of my wallowing and self pity. Let me book passage on the Harmony and Redemption.

 

Day Four

I'm back in my office at Luna University. The dragon eggs aren't inside of me any more, and I can sit up at my desk and write without pain or pity until someone interrupts me. I've locked my door and I'm certain it will still happen, me getting interrupted. But I'll press on with this entry. 

I was going to write yesterday on the Harmony and Redemption, but things progressed inside of me faster than I expected. I boarded the ship, bound for Drageep. I put a couple of bowling balls in a bag and claimed they were my dragon eggs. Said bowling balls were placed in the cargo hold. Then I made my way to the dining room. I ordered everything on the menu and put it on some sucker's tab. I've forgotten who he was, but I met him on the Harmony and Redemption on an earlier cruise. He wanted to date me. He gave me his name. Well, I remembered his name. That's good, right?

I gobbled up everything I saw, much to the horror of the waiter in the dining room, who called himself Flemming. He advised me to slow down, to stop eating so much, but I couldn't. The dragon eggs were compelling me to eat more and more, to protect them as if I was carrying my own child. 

I did take breaks, though. I went to the restroom. Frequently. Partly to feel my large belly, made up of my own body weight and the growing eggs, and partly to remove wastes. I spread my fingers all over my belly. I loved it, even though I knew this belly was going to mostly disappear soon when the eggs were taken out of me. I played with my navel. I had no idea if I would feel like this again. If I did, it would have to come after my long days of travelling. That and if the Doctor would settle down for a bit, so maybe we could try to get me feeling like this. But with a human-like child, of course, not dragon eggs.

One time I went to the bathroom and I felt something between my legs. It was one of the eggs and it was beginning to crown. The eggs were too heavy for me to carry in my body. My plans for delivering the eggs on Drageep were not happening. 

I didn't want to push out these two eggs in the dining room. The only place I knew where it wouldn't look strange for me to have two eggs was in the cargo hold. So I made my way there as quickly as possible. 

Flemming ran after me. I was able to hear him before I could find a place in the cargo hold to deliver the eggs. “Miss Song,” he said, “you shouldn't be inside the cargo hold.”

“Why shouldn't I be down here? I realized I needed to check the cargo I've smuggled on here. It's heat-sensitive.” 

“We don't trust our passengers with other people's cargo.” And rightfully so, if your space cruise ship is made up of ex-criminals. 

“If you value your life,” I said to him, my voice dripping with venom, “you'll let me check on my dragons before they hatch and burn this ship down in mid-fight.” It was a lie, but a damn convincing one. Flemming locked the cargo hold. 

I found myself huddling in a corner, my legs open, getting ready to push these eggs out. And that's what I quite literally did, push the eggs out. Lamaze doesn't exactly work when you're birthing eggs.

I thought the egg was going to tear me as it was coming out. I felt the scales on the bottom of the egg as I was pushing, preparing to grab the egg. But, to my relief, the scales weren't hurting me. They actually rubbed against me in a way I found erotic. But I won't be doing this any time soon to get my jollies. In minutes, I birthed the first egg, its red scales glittering in whatever light was left in the cargo hold. I put it down and let it sit on the ground. 

I pushed the second egg out. It looked just like the first egg. And it was over. The eggs I managed to sneak on the Harmony and Redemption ended up in the cargo hold after all. The clean up could wait. I laid down on the cargo hold and rested, fatigued after all the pushing. 

 

I plan to visit the eggs when they hatch. I need some time for my body to recover, but knowing me, my body isn't going to take long to recover. I'll use my vortex manipulator and see the dragons. I think they'll sense I'm their mother, in a way, since their own parents are dead on another planet. And if not? That's the least of my worries. 

Sometimes I miss the eggs inside of me. I want to slide them back in me and rub my swollen belly and play with my navel. But then I realize I can't stay like that forever. I have a whole universe to see and a lot of versions of my husband that need saving. And I can't see it (or save him) if I end up as an incubator of dragons, can I?


End file.
